1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device for switching a running range of an automatic transmission provided in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shift device is generally arranged on a center console which is provided between the right and left front sheets, however, there has been recently proposed a shift device which is arranged in the vicinity of a steering wheel for enlarging a space in a vehicle cabin to enhance its layout capability.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2933965 discloses a shift device which is provided on a side of a steering column. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-246260 discloses a shift device provided in a part of an instrumental panel.
However, the shift devices disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2933965 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-246260 have a problem that it is difficult for a driver to see a shift lever since the shift lever is hidden by the steering wheel. These shift devices also have a problem that their operability is not good since the shift lever is arranged in the operating range of a wiper control lever from the viewpoint of the driver.
The shift device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-246260 also has a problem that its operability is deteriorated because the shift device is provided on the same height level as the steering wheel shaft or below the height level of the steering wheel shaft (similarly to a general shift device arranged on an instrumental panel) and the shift device is arranged away from the steering wheel.
The present invention has been made in view of above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a shift device having excellent visibility and operability.
In order to achieve the object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a shift device including a shift lever which operates a gear position of a transmission and a home position to which the shift lever automatically returns after an operation of the shift lever. The shift lever is arranged in a meter visor surrounding a display device displaying a status of a vehicle and in an area which is outside of a steering wheel and upper than the center axis of the steering wheel from a view point of a driver and protruding toward the driver. The shift lever is always moved toward the steering wheel when the shift lever is moved to each of the gear position from the home position.
In accordance with the shift device, since the shift lever is not hidden by the steering wheel from the viewpoint of the driver and the shift lever is arranged in the meter visor surrounding the display device displaying the status of the vehicle and in the area upper than the center axis of the steering wheel which is likely to be seen in the peripheral vision of the driver M, the position of the shift lever can be easily recognized, providing an excellent visibility. The driver's visual line can be smoothly moved from the display device to the shift lever. As the shift lever is arranged in the meter visor and protrudes toward the side of the driver, the operation of the shift lever is not obstructed by other operation switches (a blinker switch or a washer switch) which are provided to a steering column. Thus, the operability of the shift lever is enhanced. It is also possible to operate the shift lever easily just by extending the hand gripping the steering wheel toward the meter visor in front of the steering wheel. Thus, the shift device can be realized of which operability is further enhanced. The shift device also realizes a natural operation feeling and allows a smooth shift operation since the shift lever can be operated just by extending the hand gripping the steering wheel to the meter visor in front of the steering wheel.
As the shift lever is arranged above the center axis of the steering wheel, the shift lever can be arranged in the vicinity of the steering wheel, which further enhances the operability of the shift lever. If the shift lever is not arranged in the area upper than the center axis of the steering wheel but is arranged to the side of the center shaft of the steering wheel, the shift lever is positioned away from the steering wheel, which deteriorates the operability of the shift lever. If the shift device is arranged lower than the center axis of the steering wheel, the shift device needs to be arranged in a position other than the driving sheet, which makes the shift lever away from the steering wheel, deteriorating the operability of the shift lever.
In contrast, in the present invention, as the shift lever is arranged in an area upper than the center shaft of the steering wheel, the shift lever is positioned in the vicinity of the steering wheel, which enhances the operability of the shift lever.
In accordance with the shift device, the shift lever is not hidden by the steering wheel from the viewpoint of the driver. Further, since the shift lever is arranged in the area of the instrumental panel upper than the center axis of the steering wheel which is likely to be seen in the peripheral vision of the driver M, the position of the shift lever can be easily recognized, providing an excellent visibility. As the shift lever is arranged in the area of the instrumental panel and protrudes toward the side of the driver, the operation of the shift lever is not obstructed by other operation switches (a blinker switch or a washer switch) which are provided to a steering column. Thus, the operability of the shift lever is enhanced.
As the shift lever is arranged above the center axis of the steering wheel, the shift lever can be arranged in the vicinity of the steering wheel, which further enhances the operability of the shift lever. If the shift lever is not arranged in the area upper than the center axis of the steering wheel but is arranged to the side of the center shaft of the steering wheel, the shift lever is positioned away from the steering wheel, which deteriorates the operability of the shift lever. If the shift device is arranged lower than the center axis of the steering wheel, the shift device needs to be arranged in a position other than the driving sheet, which makes the shift lever away from the steering wheel, deteriorating the operability of the shift lever.
In contrast, in the present invention, as the shift lever is arranged in an area upper than the center shaft of the steering wheel, the shift lever is positioned in the vicinity of the steering wheel, which enhances the operability of the shift lever.
In the aforementioned shift device, it is preferable that a center part of the steering wheel is provided with an air bag system, and the shift lever is arranged in an expansion area of an air bag of the air bag system from the viewpoint of the driver.
In the shift device, when the air bag system is operated and the air bag is expanded due to an impact applied by a collision, the air bag is expanded between the shift lever and the driver. Thus, the expanded air bag between the shift lever and the driver eliminates the risk that the shift lever comes in contact with the driver, which advantageously eliminates the need to provide a shock absorbing mechanism to the shift lever. In short, even if the shift lever protrudes toward the side of the driver, there is no need to provide a shock absorbing mechanism to the shift device, which makes the configuration of the shift device be simpler and reduces the manufacturing cost thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, the shift device of which visibility and operability are excellent can be provided.